


correspondence (coda)

by likecharity



Series: correspondence [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity





	correspondence (coda)

During Will's visit to set, he and Skandar didn't have many chances to be intimate. They barely had any time alone together, and most of the time when they did, they ended up being walked in on, usually by Ben. So when they had a chance, they seized it, and that's why all sexual contact during that time was very rushed, very intense, very messy, and, more often than not, in rather weird places.

It was fun, at the time, the challenge of it. And they didn't find it too frustrating, because they were just glad to be around each other at all. But to be able to strip down and stretch out in Will's bed, knowing they have all the time in the world? It's so, so much better.

Will has to admit that a part of him just wants to jump Skandar at the door, and fuck him against the wall in the hallway before he's even got his jacket off. But he knows that what he really wants is to savour every second of it all. He wants to enjoy the long, slow kisses, not having to worry about somebody barging in. He wants to let the touches linger, smooth and stroke across warm skin instead of grabbing feverishly at whatever parts he can reach. He wants them to lay down in bed, instead of sprawl across breakfast tables or kitchen counters.

It seems like it's been forever since they've simply been naked together, and it's little things like that that seem new all over again after such a long separation. It doesn't matter that he's practically straight off the plane, exhausted and only half-unpacked. It doesn't matter that the house is a mess, stuff strewn everywhere from when he hurried to have a shower after receiving Skandar's excited phone call saying he'd be round soon. It doesn't matter, because it's still a house, with a bed, and Skandar's here. It's just the two of them, free to do whatever they like and take as much time as they need.

And they do take their time, several hours of it, in fact. It's early morning when they're eventually too tired to continue, and simply lay beside each other instead.

Skandar says, "Fuck, I missed your bed," and does that lazy, half-smirking grin of his that means he's really, really relaxed, and he pulls Will closer, kissing him, open-mouthed and slow.

"I missed you," Will murmurs against Skandar's mouth, and it's kind of redundant, really, it's not something that needs to be said, but he can't help it.

"I'm here now," Skandar whispers back, smiling, and Will hears himself saying "Yeah," as he just stares and stares and stares. All he can process is this warmth and closeness, the soft feeling of Skandar's pale freckled skin, and long limbs wrapped around his body, and the deep brown of Skandar's eyes gazing back at him.

He drifts off to sleep like that, but surprises himself by waking up fairly early later on. He slides out of bed slowly, careful not to wake Skandar, and pulls on some clothes, rummaging around for some money that's not Euros so that he can nip down to the shops and buy them some breakfast. He finds the one last sheet of his notepaper, lying beside his fountain pen under a pair of jeans on his desk. 

Smiling to himself, he carefully pens a note and lays the paper on the pillow, kissing Skandar softly on the cheek before he goes.

It's bright and sunny as he walks down the street, pressing his earbuds into his ears and thumbing his mp3 player until Stay Out Of Trouble starts up. He smiles to himself again, thinking of Skandar sleeping peacefully back in his bed, and how this time, it'll only be a little while before he sees him again.


End file.
